


incomplete life

by damnbaepsae



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Business, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, hate/love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnbaepsae/pseuds/damnbaepsae
Summary: Naruto never had an easy life, but when he starts working as an assistant for a cold, arrogant boss his life become more unbearable.





	1. chapter 1

chapter 1

'being poor doesn't mean you're pathetic' that's what Naruto thinks. he faces repeat rejections in his job research. wherever he goes they always tell him that he isn't good enough, that they need someone more knowledgeable than him. "more knowledgeable you say?" well, sorry but it isn't Naruto's fault, that he isn't more knowledgeable, it's all his parent's fault. yes, it was all their fault, because they left Naruto and his brother, two little children, all alone, without their care. at that time Naruto was ten years old and his brother, Kiba, six years old. since then the blond boy was the one who takes care of his little brother. naruto left school and started working because they were running out of money. since their parent left blond boy always worked hard to survive. he was working 24 hours straight. he had 12 part-time jobs. when he returned to the home, he would pass out in front of the house, because his body was drained from the energy. he lived like that until today, but now he needs a full-time job because his brother has to go to the university and they need money for Kiba to study there.

today was a new day, today he would try to find a job, today he would try to explain to them why they should hire him. today, once more, he'll have a hope that today would be better.

\- dog breath wake up! breakfast is ready! - shouted naruto from the kitchen.

-aghh..bro..what the hell - muttered Kiba.

\- wake up brat! it's half past nine, you'll be late - he threw away his blankets.

\- the hell Naruto! how many times you have do this! - shouted Kiba and rubbed his arms around his body to keep it warm.

\- until you'll learn to get up early - smirked the blond

-ughh,..fine, fine i'm getting up see?! - sighed kiba and messed his hair.

\- i'll be down - he left the room. kiba immediately stand up and went to the bathroom. took a quick shower, brush his teeth, put on his school uniform and went down. when he walked in the kitchen he heard his brother's conversation on the phone. from his speaking, it was about his job-searching.

\- please, i need this job..yes..no...no please why you can't give me a chance?..wait don't hang up..don'- he hung up dammit! - he gritted his teeth in silent fury and messed his already messed blond hair. kiba quietly sat down but touched nothing.

-hey, are you sure that you'll someday find a job. you know i don't this university. i'll just graduate high school and start worki- naruto cut him in

\- the fuck kiba! start working?! are you kidding me?! no way in the hell. don't ever think about it twice. you'll study in the university. we don't discuss it anymore.

\- but naruto! you work so hard, you push yourself to the edge and i don't like it! i'm worried about you! - he also raised his voice.

the blond boy got quiet for a minute, then start with law voice - ..kiba..listen..i don't want you to have a hard life like me. i want you to study, have your own job and do what you love. i don't want someone to look down on you just because you don't have a good education. that's why you can leave to me money's case and don't worry about that. i want you to believe in me, because i do believe in myself, believe that i can do this. - naruto smiled warmly. kiba's eyes widen -..naruto...- then smiled a little - thank you for existing..- naruto's smile widen and messed his brother's hair. - aww! you aren't crying, are you? - kiba's face got red, like tomato, from embarrassing. -as if! - shouted and grab toast. naruto couldn't hold it and laughed - you are such a brat! - then look down at watch and his eyes widen - shit! kiba hurry up! -

there were so many people on the street. it was afternoon and hot as hell. naruto held in one hand newspaper, where some application about a job was circled. he already visited some company, but as always they refused him. now he was going to visit another one.

\- i hope i'll success this time - muttered annoyed. he barely reached the company after one hour walk. - fuck this shit, i'm tired - growled and opened the door. he almost fainted from the heat that was outside and right now when he walked in, cold air was really relaxing. he caught his breath and went to the registry.

\- hey..- greeted with a tired voice one of the girl in the registry

\- hello, can i help you? - asked brown head obviously, with a fake smile.

\- i'm here for an interview - he answered shortly. naruto hated fake people and in his opinion, he wasn't responsible to treat that kind of people well.

brown-hair girl frowned she didn't like the way naruto response to her, but still muttered - second floor, first door -

the blond boy quickly get away from there. immediately walked into the lift and went up to the second floor. at that time, first door opened and pink, short hair woman walked out.

\- what do you want - the woman raised one brow and Look straight at him

\- i'm here for a job - naruto was annoyed from her stare.

\- you? come here for a job? kidding right? - laughed ironically.

naruto frowned, this woman was now playing on his nerve - yes, i didn't know employers here were deaf - pink hair looked disgusted. -listen here you little shit, know how to speak to others. how dare you to talk to me like that! - shouted irritated.

\- i don't care who you are or what are doing, i'm here for an interview, so get out of my way - said coldly.

\- you little- started woman but couldn't finish it, because the first door opened and middle age man walk out - what is going on here? - raised one brow and looked at both of them. the woman quickly got her sense back and smiled in a fake way. - oh..nothing sir, i was just telling this boy, that he should go back where he come from -

naruto put his hand in his ripped jean's pockets - why should i? i'm for an interview and i'll not return until i have it -

-you here for an interview? - asked middle age man with surprise.

-yeah - naruto nobbed

\- then come - opened the door more widely. the blond went in but before that, he smirked at the woman. the room was average size. there was one table and across from it one chair -sit - pointed at the chair. naruto did what he was told. the man also took his own sit -your resume? -

-here - quickly hand him the files. the man opened it and read it with the eyes, then look at the blond

\- it says that you never had a stable job. - naruto bite his lips to hide his nervousness.

\- yeah, I always had part-time jobs - the man nobbed - okay.. - one more time looked at the files and frowned - you never graduate high school? -

\- no - answered immediately

-reason? - the man was interested.

\- family matters - the man sighed and closed the files. then looked at the blond

-why should I hire you? - asked with a professional tone.

' what can I do for the company?' thought Naruto 'something I'm good at'

-..i..i don't have an answer - he sighed, the man's eyes widen -you don't have an answer?..what does that mean?

naruto messed his hair - hey, listen. I can't lie and say that I am the best one from them who you had an interview today. hell, I can't even compare to them. I can only promise you, that you 'll hire me then I will do my best - quickly stand up and left, he didn't even wait for the man's answer. quickly run down on the stairs and get out of this building.

-..shit! god, how stupid I can be! good job Uzumaki! now you really lost your chance to find a job! - shouted and everyone around him looked at him like he was a nut, but Naruto couldn't care less. it's was already evening. he started walking, he loved walking around Tbilisi's street. walking always helped him to organize his thoughts. he, himself, didn't know where he was going, he was just following streets and was drowning in his thoughts. when he came to his sense he was already in the park. naruto felt exhausted and sat on the chair. it was dark. he sat like that and stare, how everything around him was sinking into the darkness .then phone call woke him. he quickly picked it up.

\- yeah?

\- are you naruto uzumaki? - asked someone

\- yeah, that's me. what do you want? - the blond raised one brow.

-congratulations, you successfully pass an interview. you can start tomorrow -

-..-

\- are you still here? - asked with a worried tone

\- y-yeah, so I have been accepted! - he practically was shouting

-yes, you have to be here tomorrow, exactly half-past eight.

-yeah, I will be there. thanks! - and hang up.

-I did it! - he was jumping in the air from the joy.


	2. chapter 2

chapter 2

little boy, with blonde hair, was running to home with all his whole being. today was Mom's day and he was beaming from ear to ear. couldn't wait until he would get home and give her mommy present which he brought especially for this day. blonde hair boy was saving money for this present since last year. he already imagined his mother's face when she would see his present. he opened the door quickly.

-mommy! - cry out with his melodic voice...but the answer was none other than silence.

-mom!- shouted one more time and walked into the kitchen with a beautiful present in his hands.one more time there was no one but silence. - mom! where are you! - after he looked in the living room, where he believed would be his daddy who would smile warmly after he saw him, but no. once more there was nobody. - mommy! daddy! this isn't funny anymore! - his smile disappeared from his face. his lips started to tremble. his heart was beating so loud that he could hear it. he thought his heart would jump from his chest. quickly intruded their bedroom. -mom! dad! where are you! - he was trembling like a leaf. there was no one, nobody! except for empty furniture. furniture? quickly look around. his parent's things were nowhere to be seen. ears started to ring. he felt his chest tighten. he opened the wardrobe. it was empty. their clothes were gone. present slipped from his hands, fell on the floor and broke. blonde hair boy looked down at the broken present - they...they..are gone- tears build up in his eyes. he was drained from strength in his legs and fell on the floor. tear stream down on his cheek. the light he had before in his eyes was gone now. - come...come back! - he cried out from the bottom of her heart and burst in the tears.

Naruto opened his eyes - ughh, this dream again - he covered his eye with one hand and looked down at the watch. it was seven am. - shit! I'm late! - immediately stand up and stormed in the bathroom. took a quick shower, opened the wardrobe, took a pair of ripped jeans and a green t-shirt. put them on, he didn't even bother to brush his hair, it was pointless. no matter how many time he would brush, it would still look like he get up from the bed minute ago.

-kiba wake up! - walked into his brother's room, but kiba was nowhere to be seen.

\- in the kitchen! - shouted from below. naruto raise his eyebrow and went down.

\- how come you woke up early? - asked with a surprised tone. kiba shrugged - i couldn't sleep anymore so i get up.

\- you even cooked breakfast. - he glanced at the table. kiba grinned - it's your first day in your new job, so I don't want to bother you. sit and eat or you'll be late.

the words were caught in the back of naruto's throat. how come he never notice how his brother grown. he grinned - thanks brat! - and grabbed the toast.

\- i'm not brat anymore, - he crossed his arms over his chest. naruto smirked - yeah, whatever you say - drank tea and stand up. - going already? - kiba looked up at him.

\- yeah - naruto nobbed and pick his backpack - i have to be there at half past eight. -

\- good luck bro - naruto grinned - yeah, thanks! - closed the door before him.

caught taxi in front of his corpse - on Rustaveli please and as fast as possible.-

he spent exactly 12 seconds before they reached the company. he gave the money driver and get out of the car. the blonde boy got exactly 3 seconds to be in his department. he quickly opened the door and jogged to the lift, then it hit him. he didn't know which floor his department was. immediately looked around and noticed the guard - great, he can help me -

-excuse me, - he approached him.

-yes? - the guard raised his eyebrows.

\- can you tell me which floor in the sales department? -

\- yes, of course. seventh floor -

\- thanks! - smiled naruto and run to the lift. pressed the button.

-..what a strange young boy - muttered the guard.

naruto went to the seventh floor. he looked around and fell his eyes on one door, where wrote "sales department". quickly opened the door. he was left speechless, there were so many people. some of them had dark circles under their eyes, maybe from sleeplessness, some of them were running here and there and some were shouting at each other. "so, from now on this is my second "home"? wondered naruto and one more time glanced at them, then he noticed pink short hair. "..don't tell me that's.."the pink haired woman turned around "fuck..she is that annoying woman from before.."cursed naruto. looks like pinkhead didn't notice him, because when their eyes met woman took disgusted face. the blonde boy approached her

\- well, well i see you have been hired - the pinkhead raised her eyebrows.

-well, well i see you have to update your face program, I think it stuck on this one expression and can't move on another one -

the woman looked more disgusted - how dare you! you little- she couldn't finish her words, because middle age man approached them.

\- sakura, be good to a new baby - sakura looked at the boss, frowned but still nobbed - I understand boss. -

\- welcome naruto - the man smiled warmly.

\- thanks for giving me a chance, I won't disappoint you -

\- I hope - then turn to sakura - show naruto our department and explain to him what's his duties - and left. the pink haired woman looked at the blonde and hissed - now listen. I don't like you and I'm not pleased with you being here, but because I don't want problems with the boss that why I will help you. you can ask me anything about work. but you'll talk to me other than that. I will kill you, understand?

\- woah, woah. calm down, friend. I understand everything. you don't have to be this serious-

\- good, now follow me -

he was following her. then sakura suddenly stopped, the blonde couldn't stop on the time and crashed her back.

-auu! - he rubbed his nose

\- this is your cabinet - sakura didn't even bother to ask him how he was. naruto released his nose and looked around

\- fuck this shit.. - he gaped. this room was a masterpiece for its design. sakura smirked at his reaction

\- close your mouth, you look more stupid than you already are -

-whatever - he crossed his arms over his chest.

\- follow me - they went to the room, which was across from naruto's cabinet.

\- this is my cabinet if you'll need something you can come here and ask me - the blonde nobbed.

\- and this is our boss's cabinet. - pointed at the door, which was in the middle of their cabinets. -he is in the business trip at that moment and will come back tomorrow and about duties, you have to create the boss schedule, answer phone calls, attend meetings instead of the boss and be with him on business trips. understand?

\- yeah - nodded naruto. - good - with that Sakura left. blonde boy sighed, sat on the chair and let his head fall back on the seat. he closed her eyes. the phone's ring snapped him from his thoughts. quickly pick it up.

\- yeah?

\- hello, is Mr. Vigne there? -asked someone on English

-what, what did you say? I can't understand.

\- can I talk to mr.vigne - the man repeated.

\- i can't understand your language - shit - he put the phone on the table, didn't hang up and run out of the room. stormed into sakura's cabinet - sakura! I need your help! - but there was no one in the room - you are kidding right?! - quickly run in the corridor and looked around, he noticed a brown-haired woman and approached her

-hey, sorry but I need your help - he caught his breath

\- holy shit! fuck! - the woman clutched her heart, she spun around with a gaping mouth but then quickly scowled the intruder - don't scare me like that anymore! -

-sorry, sorry! listen someone called on the phone and i can't understand his language, please i need your help -

\- and why should i care if you want help or not? - the woman laughed ironically.

naruto messed his hair - i know it's not your duty to worry about my problems but this time i really need your help. - brown haired sighed - fine, but only this time. don't ask me after that -

\- thanks - grinned naruto.

\- show me your cabinet genius-

\- ah..yeah this way - they went in the room and brown hair women pick it up

\- yes?...no, i'm sorry, he isn't here now..yes i will tell him, that you called..yes..bye - and hang up

\- shit! you are genius, you can speak another language that great - gapped naruto

brown haired was pleased by compliment - I'm Neji, Neji Hyuga - she reached her hand for shake

naruto was now confused - Neji? but it isn't boy's name? ..wait - his eyes widen -you're boy! - he shouted. neji rolled his eyes - good job genius.

naruto messed his hair - sorry... I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. it pleases to meet you - shook his hand

\- for me too -smiled Neji - so, i can see you are new here. what is your position -

\- i'm Mr. Uchiha's new assistant - neji's smirk grew wider - ohh! so that's you! i wish good luck new baby. i'll see you later - he left.

naruto smiled and sat on the chair. he let her head fall back on the seat and drown in his thoughts.


	3. chapter 3

chapter 3

-ondie

-blondie!

\- what the hell! - covered his ears and looked up - was it necessary to shout in my ear sakura! - growled naruto

pink haired woman smirked - if I think about that I have been calling your name exactly for 10 seconds, then yes, it was necessary. now follow me we have to talk - I'm coming, your highness - answered sarcastically. sakura rolled her eyes. they went out from the cabinet.

\- where are we going? - asked, when they went into the lift.

\- don't ask any question - answered shortly.

' don't ask any question' mocked her and made a funny face

\- and stop mocking me too - Sakura looked at him with you-can't-miss-me-anything expression. the blond boy's eyes widen - the hell! how! are you by any chance a witch who can read my thoughts? - he gaped and pointed his finger at her.

\- if you stop make that kind of faces, then I won't know anything -

-whatever - crossed his arm over his chest and pouted.

sakura couldn't stop herself anymore and laughed loudly. the sun-kissed haired boy looked at her confused

\- ...sorry...sorry you just look like a child whose parents didn't buy him a toy he wanted. - she caught her breath.

-hmp! - the boy's face got red. sakura calmed down and took serious expression. the lift stopped and opened the door. -follow me- naruto went out of the lift and looked around. the roof?

-umm..sakura what are we doing here? - asked nervously

\- we have to talk and no one can interrupt us here. - said with full seriousness.

\- ..okay..so what do you want to talk about? - asked unsurely.

\- i saw your resume - naruto frowned - so? - he was now full serious. sakura faltered for e second

\- it says that you never graduate high school. is this true?

\- yeah, it's full true - answered immediately.

-reason? you were expelled you or..- she glanced at him

-no, i quite -answered shortly.

-why? - she was now interested.

-i had my own reasons that don't matter you - sakura's stare was now playing on his nerve.

the pink haired woman didn't like his rude answer. - it also says that you never worked at the company, that you don't know other languages. now you come here and occupation our boss's assistant's place. - she looked at him ironically. - don't you think, it makes no sense that old man hired despite all of things.

naruto's eyes sparkled. stepped one step forward and stopped in front of her. he looked her in the eyes. - what do you want say with this? - he greeted his teeth. sakura was now little surprised by his action. they were looking each other like that, then pink haired woman smiled with a sly smile - maybe you and that old man have some relationship with each other, maybe you offered him something - and glanced at his body for a hint -

naruto snapped -what the fuck are you talking about! who do you think you are! only just i don't graduate high school and never worked at the company, you accuse me to be a whore! do you think people like will never find a job if they don't offer their body! - his heart was beating fast. he was hardly breathing. the pink haired woman was looking at him with widened eyes. the words were caught in the back of her throat.she realized that she made a mistake, for accusing sun-kissed haired boy when she had nothing in her hand.

-..i...- she started, but couldn't speak.

-get out....- muttered the boy..

-..naruto.. i.. - she started again, but the blond cut her in - I told you, get the fuck out of here!- Sakura looked down and left.

\- fuck! fuck! - shouted and curled his hands into the fist. - this place is disgusting.. - he covered his eyes.

the blond boy spent some time on the roof, then went down to the seventh floor with the lift.he hardly dragged himself, he mind was still poisoned from sakura's words. suddenly he bumped into something.

-auu!- whined someone. naruto lifted his eyes. it was a woman with dark black hair. she wore expensive cloth. -look where you going freak - said with her annoying voice.

-maybe if you would stop looking in your little mirror and correcting your make up, then this wouldn't happen. - he growled.

-excuse me! are you a nut? do you know who i am? I'm a girlfriend of this company's boss - smiled proudly like she said something impressive.

\- so? - naruto looked bored. the woman was now confused - so? what do you want more? I said I'm a girlfriend of this company's boss, show me some respect -

-respect? don't make me laugh. you have no position in this company, now get the fuck out of my way I already have a bad day and I don't need you plastic face on top of that. - he greeted his teeth. shoved her with his shoulder and left.

-y-you h-how dare you! come back! - shouted the woman, but Naruto wasn't listening to her anymore. he walked into his cabinet and started his work.

-naruto, let go eat - Neji walked in after two hours.

-you go, i will come later - the blond boy glanced at him then returned to his work.

-okay, but come soon - and left. the sun-kissed haired boy worked still for 15 minutes then his stomach growled. -looks like it's time to eat - he turned off the computer and left the cabinet. the corridor was empty. walked to the lift and wait for it like others. in 2 seconds the lift came and everyone went into it. when it was Naruto's turn someone blocked his way.

-upss. looks like there is no place for you - Naruto lifted his eyes and looked at the stranger. he was taller than him, with a big head, grey hair, and glasses. he was smiling like a snake.

\- move your chest from my face asshole - growled. Did i wake up on left leg or something? why everyone is trying to annoy me today! the smile vanished from four-eyes face and frowned - what did you call me? - he asked with law voice, but Naruto wasn't even affected by it. he just looked bored - I won't repeat the second time -glasses guy was now red from anger. he pulled him by the collar of his shirt. - I don't advise you to talk to me like that. you're playing with fire and you will burn. - naruto first looked at him then moved his eyes to his collar - I also don't advise you to behave like that with me. quickly get your dirty hand off my shirt - or what would you do? - asked grey haired guy with a sly smile. naruto smirked - blame yourself - he punched him in the face -ughh! growled the man and bend but before he would come to his sense Naruto punched him in the stomach

-ahh!- he fell on the floor in the agony. the man looked at Naruto with hateful eyes - you! - he shouted. naruto bend down and whispered in his ear. - i warned you, blame yourself. don't mess with me four-eyes. stay away from me and there will be no problems. - he stood up and get away from there. he walked along the stairs.

-naruto here!the - sun-kissed haired boy looked up and saw Neji, who was waving at him from the table. he went to him.

-you're late. where were you? - he frowned, Naruto shrugged - sorry, i had to take care of something - Neji raised eyebrows -something happened? - the blond boy shooked his head - no - good -he smiled - meet my friends, Tenten and Lee - Naruto glanced at them. Tenten was a short brown haired girl with brown eyes and Lee was...weird. -it's nice to meet, naruto - both of them smiled at him - Naruto! finally, we met you! Neji told us about you so many things - the blond boy raised his eyebrows and looked at Neji - really? - the brown-haired man chuckled - couldn't help it, you are an interesting person Uzumaki. - naruto smiled and sat -thanks - started eat. Lee started talking about how amazing is his father's gym and told Naruto that he should someday visit it .naruto was laughing at the way he was talking.

\- can i sit here? - asked the new voice. naruto looked up and smile disappeared from his face

\- what are doing here?- asked coldly. sakura sighed.

-hey, listen, i'm sorry for what i told this morning. i thought you were same as others, but i was wrong, you're different. you're really good person Naruto Uzumaki and please forgive for my rude words. - in her was really you could tell that he was speaking the truth. naruto was looking at her for some time, then lower his eyes and started eating. sakura was disappointed she sighed and turn around

\- why don't you sit? - the blond boy asked with his head down. he didn't stopped eating. sakura quickly turn around and stared at him. naruto looked up and smirked - close your mouth or something will fly into it - sakura got red, then chuckled and sat - thanks for the second chance - naruto smiled - eat or it'll get cold -sakura nobbed - right - Neji first looked at Naruto, then Sakura and smiled

-i'll see tomorrow

-yeah - naruto raised his hand in farewell. he and Sakura were left alone in front of the building. it was already 11 pm.

-if you want I can drive you home - suggested the pink haired woman. - no thanks, I'll go by bus -

-understand - the blond went to his way.

-naruto - he turn around. sakura grinned - you worked hard today. - his eyes widen and froze in one place. sakura left.

today you worked hard!

he covered his eyes, tear streamed down to his face and smiled after such a long time, he smiled from the bottom of his hearth.

-thanks, Sakura... - the wind blew and dissemination his words in the air


	4. chapter 4

\- hello! - shouted in a happy voice.  
\- oh..hello..Mr..i'm sorry your name? - asked confused.  
\- naruto, Naruto Uzumaki - he grinned  
-..okay..what can I help you Mr.Uzumaki?  
\- just Naruto and I come here to say good morning  
..weird..this young man is really weird ..thought the guard ad glanced at the blond's happy face, then he smiled ..but he isn't a bad kid at all -  
-good morning to you to naruto  
\- thanks! I hope you'll have a great - then he looked down at his watch - fuck! I'm late. I have to go. bye, friend - he raised a hand in farewell and jogged to the lift.  
\- quickly..quickly - he was muttering to himself and glancing at the watch. the door opened and immediately went into it. the blonde took a deep breath. the door closed.  
the lift went to the seventh floor.quickly crossed the corridor. it was relief that he was wearing sneakers instead of some expensive shoes like other employers because after hours of running his legs would be in so much shit. the blonde wanted to open his cabinet's door but was stopped by sakura's shouting.  
-what did you say?! but his plane just landed in the airport.  
'what the hell is going ' the blond wondered and opened sakura's cabinet. the pink haired woman was walking back and forth and was talking on the phone. her face was red with anger.  
-are you fucking kidding me? kakashi agreed to meet him tomorrow, why did he change his opinion?- shouted one more time, she didn't even notice that Naruto was there.  
-wait don't hang- he hung up! that asshole! - she greeted her teeth. was trembling from anger, then her eyes widen like she thought something. quickly type someone's number and hold the phone close to the ear.  
-what it is - was heard a deep voice in the phone.  
sakura was nervous - sir, we have a problem -  
-what problem -  
\- Mr. Hatake assigned our meeting today instead of tomorrow and he's waiting for you in the restaurant in 30 seconds.  
-what! - growled the voice. sakura froze in one place 'shit! he's angry!"  
\- why didn't you tell them that I can't go there that soon! what are you there for! - he said harshly.  
sakura swallowed hard - ..sir..i-i tried but his assistant didn't listen to me  
\- ..fuck..Haruno, listen, I don't care how you do it, but win me some time. do you understand?  
-b-but sir - he hung up.  
-fuck this shit! - the pink haired woman was annoyed and threw her phone.  
-shit sakura, calm down! - naruto stormed into the room and picked up the phone.  
-..naruto? - sakura looked up with surprised - for how long are you here?  
\- not that long - shrugged the blond  
-I'm sorry, you have to hear this - she looked down  
-it's okay. from your speaking looks like we have some problems, that you can't solve it easily. - sakura nobbed - you're right. I can't go to the restaurant. I have a meeting in ten seconds..but if I don't go there..then I can't win some time for the boss - she sighed  
if I don't do this task then he will kick me out -  
-kick you out! - snapped naruto - it isn't your fault that, that bastard ignored your agreement and instead of tomorrow he set the meeting today.  
-i know, but in the end, it's my fault because I couldn't control the situation.- she bent down and covered her face.  
naruto didn't like seeing her in that condition. in the end, he sighed -i'll go - sakura's eyes widen and looked up - you'll go? - she couldn't believe her ears. naruto was offering his help, after all of shit she had done to him.  
naruto shrugged - if this solve our problem, then yeah, i'll go.-  
-..you.. - sakura was still in shock. - how can you help me, after what i have done to you - she whispered, but the blond heard it and rolled his eyes. - stop with this drama sakura. you apologized, i forgive you and with this everything ended. - the pink haired woman was looking at him with quietly then smiled.  
-..thanks naruto.. - he also smiled and reached out his hand - your thanks is received. now stand up, we have work to do - she stood up with his help - you're right!-  
-so i have to go to the restaurant - sakura nobbed -yeah - what it called?  
\- my home - the blond looked down at his watch - then it's time to go - picked up his backpack, which he threw on the chair when he stormed in the room. the pink haired woman stopped him before he could leave.  
-wait, do you have a plan? how can you win time? - naruto smirked -just trust me - and left. he crossed the corridor. quickly run down along the stairs, he was too lazy to wait for the lift.  
the blond caught the taxi in front of the building.  
the taxi stopped on Rose's street, he paid money and get out of the car. naruto looked into his phone at the map - now we have to go to the west - muttered to himself. went along the street. after five seconds he reached the restaurant - there it is ladies and gentlemen -smirked and opened the door. looked around and approached one of the officiants  
-hello  
-hello, what can i help you? - asked the young girl  
\- I've booked the table on Mr.vigne's name -he answered with a tired voice.  
-wait a minute - the girl looked into her tablet - ah...yes, Mr. Hatake is already waiting for you, your table in on verandah as you booked - naruto smiled - thanks - and get away from her. he went on the verandah and quickly looked around. his eyes land on the man, who was wearing an expensive suit, tall, with grey hair. his legs were crossed as he was sitting and was looking around like he owned the whole world. the blond raised eyebrows 'so this is Kakashi huh?' took a deep breath and got closer to his table. the blond coughed and the man looked up.  
-what did you do?how did you send novice, Haruno?! - growled raven-haired man, who wore elegantly and get out of his expensive car.  
\- he doesn't even speak English! - greeted his teeth.  
\- it doesn't matter anymore.he's already in the restaurant. - answered sakura with a calm voice.  
-let's see if he pulls it off or not. - said coldly.hang up and went into the restaurant. he didn't even bother by asking where his table was, because he already knew, after all, he was the one who booked it. made his way between the tables. women were blushing after they saw him, but the raven couldn't care less. he went on the verandah. carefully looked around and his eyes land on the man with grey hair. then he traveled his stare at someone who sat in front of the grey-haired man. the first thing that caught his ey attention was this person's shiny, spiky blonde hair. "..the hell." the raven approached them.kakashi looked up and smiled  
-sasuke! - he quickly stood up and hugged him.  
-it's been a long time Kakashi - Uchiha smirked.  
\- it's really have been, my friend! I'm sorry for the sudden change, I know we agreed to meet each other tomorrow, but something comes up and I have to go back tonight - the man looked sad. uchiha shook his head  
-it's okay, I'm sorry for being late  
-it's alright, I had a great time thanks to Mr.Uzumaki - Kakashi smiled and pointed at Naruto.  
-really? - the raven was surprised and he looked at the blond person for the first after he approached their table. he looked at him carefully this time. it's was a young boy, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. he had three whiskers on each cheek.he was smaller than him and from Uchiha's standards, he was too thin.the blonde boy wore fade sneakers, which had holes there and here and old ripped jeans, which was too banal. his t-shirt was tasteless's peak. when he was looking at this boy, he remembered only one word '..pathetic'. he took the disgusted face, which has gone when he looked at Kakashi. during whole meeting Uchiha never once glance at Naruto, he didn't even look at him like the blond boy was some enraged rat who only deserved tread and squash. so far naruto never cared what other people would say on him or how badly they would treat him. for him, other's opinion was always unimportant, but now, for some damn weird reason, when this man was acting like the blond didn't even exist, something fell inside him. ..'the hell uzumaki! what the fuck is wrong with you! pull yourself together..it isn't like it's the first time someone treats you like that. how many times you have met assholes like him! - shouted naruto at himself and glanced at Uchiha '..assholes, who think that you are trash. nothing more, nothing less' he smiled painfully and looked down.  
after two hours the meeting ended. kakashi and Mr. Uchiha said farewell to each other.  
-i'll see you later - said the grey-haired man, then looked at Naruto -thanks for the game. i enjoyed. see you later little buddy - the blond boy grinned, it was true he didn't know English, but he understands with his insight what the man was talking.the grey-haired man waved at them and left. uchiha glanced at naruto  
\- what game he was talking about? - the blond boy looked at him bored expression -about chess,- Uchiha was about to ask another question, but as if naruto read his thoughts, immediately answered - i borrowed the phone from on the officiant and it was in her phone. the raven was now even more interested with the answer but didn't ask another question.  
-come - said coldly. the boy followed.  
they get into the car and left.  
sasuke was looking at the road, none of them speaking it was an unbearable silence in the car.naruto hated silence but instead of talking to this man he chose silence. the blonde glanced at the raven one more time, he had black hair, which was glittering from so many hair gels, black eyes, which was a more dark shade of black than itself night and pale skin. he wasn't bad looking, to tell the truth, he was a really handsome guy. he was that type of man, who drove girls crazy. he wore really expensive cloth. naruto looked like nomad beside him. naruto snapped from his though because the car stopped.suddenly Sasuke turned to him  
-i understand, that you haven't graduated high school, but you can't speak in any foreign language and have no skills. that's rare these days, don't you think? - said ironically. the blonde haired looked up at him with a calm expression, like this man's words didn't have any influence on him.  
\- what were you doing, until you came here? - asked  
naruto looked out of the window - nothing - sasuke stared at him and asked mockingly - so you want to start at 22? -  
-exactly - he was still looking out of the window. uchiha went quite for a second - do you know, you are lucky? asked then.  
naruto turned around and their eyes met. sasuke continued - if i had been there, i wouldn't let them hire you - both of them were looking at each other, none of them averted their stare. - i want to someone skillful, someone who can help me with my work, don't get in my way. i don't need another burden.  
\- i can have you fired right away - he said harshly. naruto's heart skipped a beat. 'fire me'  
sasuke smirked - convinced me, that you're useful - the blond looked down 'convinced him, that i am useful?..'  
-you can't, right? - the boy looked up and his eyes met Sasuke's cold eyes.  
'..something i can do great..' he wondered.  
-as i thought you have nothin-  
-effort - shouted the blond. uchiha looked confused -what? - naruto was confused too -ahh..i..i have never worked hard so my effort.is .unused and ultra new brand- 'ughh..what the fuck i am talking about? effort my ass ' thought the boy  
sasuke looked at him like he was a nut - what nonsense are you talking about?! are you that dull to think i will let you work just because of your "ultra new brand effort"? - naruto was now nervous, of course, he knew what he said was bullshit, but what he could do, his mind went blank and couldn't think of a better reason. the blond bite his lip to hide her nervousness.  
-please, I'll do any-  
-didn't convince me -he said harshly. naruto felt his heart freeze. tears build in his eyes, his lips started to tremble. he turned around and look out of the window, he didn't want this man to see his weak side.  
'..today would be different my ass. everyone is the same.. just because I don't "high education " they treat me like a shit. everyone avoid me like i'm hectic.' tear stream down to his face '..why they can't give a chance, just one little chance, so I can prove them opposite...fuck this shit' wiped his tear quietly, that the man couldn't see.


	5. chapter 5

chapter 5  
sasuke stopped the car in front of the company and get out of the car. then opened the door on Naruto's side and grabbed him harshly. the blond boy frowned. his glanced at Uchiha's hand, which was squeezing his arm, strongly, then looked up at the raven and growled.  
-..the fuck are you doing -  
\- get out - Uchiha greeted his teeth and threw Naruto out of the car.  
\- let me go bastard! - the blond raised his voice and tried to free himself from him, but Sasuke was much stronger than him, so his fight was pointless. uchiha dragged him into the company.  
\- are you deaf! I said let me go! - shouted Naruto. everyone was who there was looking at them. some of them were whispering something to each other and pointing their fingers at the blond. - motherfucker! - cried out naruto and waved his fist in the air, but Sasuke was much faster than him and caught his fist in the air. then leaned on the blonde's side. their faces were close to each other. naruto caught his breath.  
\- you'll do something like that on more time and you'll regret it - he glared, Naruto's eyes went wide and Sasuke smirked. no one could resist uchiha's famous death glare. everyone who he looked at like that, would freeze on the place and started trembling and of course, this blond idiot wouldn't be an exception. he turned around with a satisfied smile.  
\- you can kiss my ass, asshole! - shouted someone from behind. his eyes went widen and quickly turned around and Sasuke found himself mesmerized by the sheer intensive of  
emotions reflect in blue eyes. he scowled -..what did you say - naruto snapped  
\- I said you can kiss my ass motherfucker - every girl who was there went red from naruto's word. sasuke made disgusted face - i advise you to be careful with your words blondie -  
\- or what would you do? - smirked naruto. uchiha cursed under his breath and again grabbed him, but this time more strongly. - we have one job to take care of - growled the man and dragged him to the lift.  
-ughh! fuck!fuck! let me go you dickhead - shouted in despair. the lift opened and sasuke dragged him into it. the door closed.  
\- ..come on man let me go - whined the blond but the raven ignored him. -..it hurts! - snapped, but the man one more time ignored him -..fuck this shit.. -naruto whispered and went quiet. stopped struggle.  
uchiha glanced at the blond, his eyes traveled to his tiny body and stopped his stare on naruto's arm, which was bruised from his squeezing. for a second he felt guilty, but this feeling disappeared as fast as it came. the door opened and the raven dragged the blond into the corridor, then he stopped and looked around. his eyes fell on the pink haired woman, who was laughing with other girls.  
-haruno! - sakura startled from a sudden voice and quickly turned around.  
-boss? Did you come back? how was the meeting? - she grinned and immediately approached him.  
-it was good. where is my uncle - quickly cut her in - he is in his cabinet -  
\- thanks - he passed her and Sakura, only now, saw the blond - naruto?  
the sun-kissed haired boy looked up - ..sakura..-  
\- walk uzumaki! - shouted the raven  
\- fuck off -  
sakura was confused, she glanced at sasuke, then at naruto, who was struggling against his's grip.  
-..what the fuck is going on.. - she muttered to herself.  
-uncle - uchiha went into the cabinet. the man looked up immediately - ohh, sasuke, when you came back? - he smiled  
\- not long ago - answered calmly and dragged naruto into the room.  
-looks like you already met your new assistant, nephew. - smiled the man.  
sasuke frowned - yeah, i met and i want you now to fire him. - said coldly.  
naruto felt his heart freeze. ..fire me?  
the man frowned - fire him? why? he doesn't do his work right?  
sasuke finally let go of the blond and sat down. - he isn't suitable for my assistant's place.  
the man sighed - naruto, please leave us - the boy did what he was told and left. uncle turned to sasuke  
\- this isn't excuse, Sasuke - Uchiha snapped - uncle, i respect you, but this boy is fully disaster. he didn't even graduate from high school, doesn't know any other language and have no skills. he looks like a nomad. that idiot didn't even know simple rules on how to behave in society.! the only work he really deserves in this company is to wash the floors and toilets. -  
the man was quiet for a moment - ..i understand, you think that boy is unsuitable for this position, but today there would be no meeting if it wasn't for him and the fact, he made it without knowing English, is impressive.  
sasuke went quite, he knew uncle was right.  
-that why i can't fulfill your wish. naruto would be here until he, himself, will want to quit. this is my last word, now if you don't have anything to say anymore, then please leave.  
sasuke scowled and curled his fingers into the fists, but didn't say anything. he just left.  
the blond closed the door before him. -"he isn't suitable for this position" ..that asshole! who does he think he is! - shouted last words. went into the corridor and immediately someone grabbed him.  
-the hell! - wived his fist in the air.  
-woah! calm down blondie! it's me, Sakura - he turned around.  
\- shit sakura, don't ever scare me like that!  
-okay, okay, now tell me why the boss was drugging you like that! did you do something wrong at the meeting?  
\- of course not! that asshole! i don't even know what is his problem! -shouted from anger and everyone's eyes were on him.  
-hey, come, let's talk in the cabinet! -suggested Sakura and get away from there.  
-so, Mr. Uchiha doesn't like you - closed the door.  
\- i also don't like him! - pouted naruto  
-i still don't under- sakura couldn't finish her words because Sasuke opened the door.  
-leave us Haruno - he didn't even look at her. sakura raised her eyebrows and glanced at naruto, but did what she was told and left.  
the blond looked up with one eye - what do you want  
\- here, paper and the pen - put both of them on the table in front of him and still looking at the boy. naruto was now confused - i don't understand  
\- write right now resignation letter and get the fuck out of my office - Uchiha greeted his teeth and glared at him. naruto's mind went blank for a moment and looked down at the paper dumbly. he was quiet for a second, then started laughing. sasuke though he went crazy, then Naruto stopped and looked up with a smirk.  
\- from your behavior I conclude, that you can't fire me, your uncle didn't give you permission to  
fire, that's why the only one that's left is to write this - threw paper on his face - sorry, but right now I don't want to quit. - the boy glared at him.  
sasuke hit his hand on the table strongly, that startled naruto - don't play with me. you can't do that with me. write right now this fucking letter and get the fuck out from here. i won't tell you the second time.  
naruto stood up, in his eyes was burning fire - I, also, don't have a habit to repeat myself the second time, but because you're that brainless, then I will allow exception and repeat, so your tiny brain can understand " you can stick this paper in your ass"  
sasuke was red from anger. he grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt - you'll regret this words uzumaki. I'll make you suffer, that you'll wish you wrote that fucking letter when i suggest - he let go and threw him in the back. naruto barely caught himself from fell.  
uchiha stormed out of the room and closed the door loudly.  
the blond boy kicked the table  
\- i hate that asshole!  
enraged Sasuke stopped in the middle of the corridor and punched the wall  
\- i hate that freak!


End file.
